


surat (mungkin bukan) cinta

by reva (revabhipraya)



Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Letters, Love, Love Letters, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Izanami dan Ryo, Minerva dan Raka, serta Reva dan Lev diharuskan membuat surat cinta untuk satu sama lain. Kira-kira ... bagaimana jadinya?





	1. izanami ke ryo

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Ryo-kuuun!!!

Aku seneng banget deh waktu disuruh bikin surat cinta buat Ryo-kun! Aku kan sayang banget sama Ryo-kun, jadi banyak yang pingin aku sampaiin! Tapi Ryo-kun kan sering sibuk jadi nggak bisa ngobrol lama-lama ... makanya aku seneeeng banget karena, akhirnya, Ryo-kun diharuskan baca surat dari aku! Hehehe!

Tapi begitu aku mulai nulis, aku malah lupa mau ngomong apa aja ke Ryo-kun! Ehehehehehe! XP

Aku seneng banget bisa pacaran sama Ryo-kun! Dulu, pas pertama kali aku liat Ryo-kun, aku beneran nggak tega soalnya Ryo-kun beneran kayak yang kasiaaan banget! Aku yakin Ryo-kun itu sebenernya orangnya baik, terus bisa ngebahagiain orang lain juga, tapi kalau waktu itu Ryo-kun ngebiarin diri sendiri terpuruk, Ryo-kun bakal jadi apa sekarang? Malah, apa Ryo-kun bakalan "jadi"?

Banyak ketakutan yang baru kepikiran pas aku nulis surat ini (Ryo-kun tau kan aku nggak biasa mikir lama-lama, hehehe :3), terus aku jadi bersyukur karena aku punya kesempatan buat bahagiain Ryo-kun! Aku juga bahagia kok pacaran sama Ryo-kun! Apa Ryo-kun udah bahagia sama aku? O.o

Ah, tapi Ryo-kun nggak perlu jawab langsung! Boleh aja jawab langsung (pastinya aku bakal seneng banget!!!), tapi nggak harus! Yang penting, Ryo-kun tau aku sayang Ryo-kun juga aku udah seneng banget kok!

Salam sayang sampai ke ujung dunia! Eh, sampai ke luar angkasa sekalian!  


PS.  
Aku merasa belum cukup bilangnya! Aku sayaaaang Ryo-kun! >w<


	2. ryo ke izanami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Nami,

Kamu sepertinya lebih kenal aku daripada aku sendiri, jadi aku yakin tanpa perlu aku bilang pun kamu udah tau kenapa aku nulis ini (jelas ini karena tantangan), dan mungkin juga kamu malah udah tau aku mau nulis apa di surat ini.

Aku nggak jago berkata-kata, apalagi bikin surat. Begitu dikasih tantangan ini, jujur, aku bingung harus ngomong apa. Kayaknya nggak ada yang perlu aku katakan ke kamu, karena tanpa aku bilang pun, kamu udah langsung tau.

Tapi, mungkin kamu juga perlu penegasan dari aku. Seenggaknya, supaya kamu seneng, dan inget lagi kalau kita berhubungan bukan karena perasaan sepihak.

Aku sayang kamu, Nami.

Salam,  



	3. minerva ke raka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Halo, Raka,

Aku menulis surat ini karena tantangan yang diberikan kepada kita semua: menulis surat cinta. Kebetulan, kita diharuskan mengirimkan surat secara berpasangan, 'kan? Jadilah, surat ini kutulis untukmu.

Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, termasuk kamu, aku belum pernah merasakan apa yang disebut sebagai jatuh cinta. Menurutku, cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat abstrak dan tidak dapat didefinisikan melalui kamus bahasa mana pun. Bagiku yang butuh mendefinisikan segala hal, jelas cinta jadi sesuatu yang sulit. Kurasa ... aku mungkin tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta jika belum mengetahui definisi sebenarnya dari perasaan ini.

Namun, di luar bahasan cinta, aku menghargai eksistensimu di sekitarku sebagai sosok yang menyenangkan, Raka. Aku tidak pernah menikmati percakapan panjang dengan seseorang ... karena memang jarang ada yang dapat kuajak berbicara mengenai apa pun dan selama apa pun. Kamu yang pertama kali, dan aku sangat bersyukur karenanya.

Aku mungkin bukan orang pandai berkata-kata. Seperti yang kamu juga tahu, aku langsung menjadi pustakawan selepas aku lulus SMA, jadi aku yakin kamu lebih ahli dalam menguntai kata daripada aku. Surat ini juga mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan surat yang kamu buat, tetapi aku ingin kamu tahu bahwa aku benar-benar bersyukur karena memutuskan untuk lari ke Tokyo, lalu bertemu denganmu.

Dengan ramah,  



	4. raka ke minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Halo Minerva,

Kamu pasti tahu kenapa saya tiba-tiba nulis ini.  
Berhubung kita disuruh nulis surat cinta ... jadi ... yah.

Buat saya, kamu adalah sosok inspiratif, dan juga teman yang baik. Mungkin kamu mengernyitkan dahi saat membaca deskripsi yang kedua, bahkan bukannya tidak mungkin kamu juga bingung kenapa saya menyebutkan deskripsi yang pertama. Jadi, biar saya jelaskan apa yang saya maksud dengan "sosok inspiratif" dan "teman yang baik" di sini.

Sosok inspiratif, seperti katanya, sosok yang menginspirasi. Buat saya, kamu dengan segala keunikan kamu, mulai dari daya ingat yang membuat kamu tidak bisa lupa sampai hobi baca kamus yang terdengar nggak masuk akal, adalah sesuatu yang bikin saya berpikir. Kok berpikir? Iya, karena dengan berpikir, saya jadi terinspirasi. Terinspirasi untuk apa? Untuk apa pun, dan salah satunya adalah untuk menjalani hidup.

Teman yang baik, saya rasa kamu juga tahu sendiri definisinya. Yang membuat saya merasa bahwa kamu adalah teman yang baik bagi saya adalah betapa kamu bisa tetap jadi orang yang rasional terhadap siapa pun, dekat ataupun jauh, laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Saya tahu saya butuh orang yang rasional dalam hidup saya, dan orang itu adalah kamu.

Untuk mengakhiri surat ini, mungkin saya cuma ingin bilang terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah ada, dan terima kasih karena sudah hadir di dalam hidup saya.

Tertanda,  



	5. reva ke lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Hai Lev,

Sebenernya aku bertanya-tanya,  
kenapa aku harus nulis surat buat kamu?

Bukannya gak mau  
meski emang gak mau,  
tapi rasanya nirfaedah aja gitu.

Kita kan ketemu tiap hari,  
ngerusuh tiap hari,  
bisa dibilang interaksi tiap hari lah.  
Terus ngapain ngirim surat?  
(Mana disuruhnya surat cinta pula)

Aku nggak bakat bikin surat cinta,  
Kalau Raka sih jago ya? Haha!  
Tapi yang jelas....  
Kita saling menyayangi lah, ya.

salam hangat,  


PS.  
Awas aja kalo isi suratmu ngaco.


	6. lev ke reva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

cin

cin

cin

cin

cin

cin

cin

cin

bertahan satu ciiiiinta

bertahan satu

ce i en te a

dari cintamu yang tidak sombong,  
rajin menabung,  
dan tak lekang oleh waktu,

ps  
kamu pasti mau ngamuk sama aku kan cin  
jangan ya hehe


End file.
